The Maine
The Maine is an American pop punk/indie rock band from Tempe, Arizona. History The Maine's original lineup was formed in 2007 by drummer Pat Kirch, Ryan Osterman, Alex Ross, bassist Garrett Nickelsen, and singer John O'Callaghan, while most of the band's members were attending Phoenix high schools. The Maine at Allmusic O'Callaghan was asked to join the band by Kirch's brother Tim, who is also the band's manager. In spring 2007, they added Kennedy who sang for a band called Last Call For Camden, and with whom The Maine had performed. That same year, Osterman and Ross left the band while Jared Monaco was added. The Maine got their name from a song called "Coast of Maine" by Ivory, one of the band's general influences. Albums On May 8, 2007, the band self-released a digital EP called Stay Up, Get Down. Among the songs on the EP is "Count 'Em One, Two, Three" which was later re-recorded for their first full-length album, Can't Stop, Won't Stop. The Way We Talk EP is their sophomore EP. They recorded a cover of Akon's hit song "I Wanna Love You" for the Punk Goes Crunk album, even though it was also put in the EP. Can't Stop, Won't Stop was their first full-length album which was released in the summer of 2008. It was produced by Matt Squire (Boys Like Girls, Panic at the Disco) The Maine Release Date - News Article - AbsolutePunk.net. Their first single off this album was "Everything I Ask For" for which they recorded a video. It was the first video they had ever done. They released a holiday EP on December 9, 2008 titled "...And A Happy New Year". Which included a cover of Wham!'s song "Last Christmas". The Maine released a deluxe version of their debut album, Can't Stop, Won't Stop, along with a digital documentary called "In Person" on July 14. Tours The Maine spent the summer of 2008 opening on the Soundtrack of Your Summer Tour, alongside Boys Like Girls, Good Charlotte, and Metro Station. They spent two weeks performing on the Vans Warped Tour 2008 on the Smartpunk stage. In the fall of 2008, The Maine continued touring by pairing with All Time Low, Mayday Parade, and Every Avenue in the "The Compromising of Integrity, Morality and Principles in Exchange for Money" tour. In February and March 2009, The Maine toured with We The Kings, The Cab, There For Tomorrow, and VersaEmerge on "The Secret Valentine Tour." March 20th was the kickoff to the 2009 Rockstar Energy Drink AP Tour, in which The Maine is Co-Heading along with 3OH!3, Family Force 5, Hit the Lights, and A Rocket to the Moon, until the closing date May 9th. They are playing on the 2009 Warped Tour. The group has also played with bands such as Brighten, Paramore, The Summer Set, The Academy Is..., Bayside, This Providence, [http://www.centralcoastrocks.com/index.php?p=news&id=20881 The Maine's Debut EP, The Way We Talk, Available Today]. Central Coast Rocks, December 11, 2007. Just Surrender, Lorene Drive,Breaking and Entering: The Maine. Billboard, January 30, 2008., Powerspace, Danger:Radio, The Secret Handshake, Ivoryline, The Morning Light, All Time Low, Forever The Sickest Kids, The Friday Night Boys, Meg & Dia, Metro Station, Boys Like Girls, A Rocket to the Moon, and 3OH!3. Band members * John O'Callaghan - lead vocals * Kennedy Brock – rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Jared Monaco – lead guitar * Garrett Nickelsen - bass * Pat Kirch – drums Former members * Ryan Osterman – guitar * Alex Ross– guitar Discography *''Stay Up, Get Down'' EP, (May 8, 2007) *''The Way We Talk EP'' (Fearless Records, December 11, 2007) *''Can't Stop, Won't Stop'' (Fearless Records, July 8, 2008) U.S. #40Chart Positions, Allmusic.com *''...And A Happy New Year EP'' (Fearless Records, December 9, 2008) Compilations *''Punk Goes Crunk: Contributed "I Wanna Love You" (Akon cover) *Vans Warped Tour - 2009 Tour Compilation'': Contributed "Girls Do What They Want" References External links *The Maine Official Website *The Maine at Allmusic *The Maine on MySpace *The Maine at Buzznet *The Maine at Bebo *The Maine at Purevolume Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia